Burning Ice
by Emo LionDancer Team
Summary: Washington D.C. and Ontario have been best friends for a very long time, and both might feel...more. But when you have a clueless province and an awkward capitol, it might be difficult. They just need a little push. one-shot uses Iammatthewian's Ontario.


A/N

This will be so fun.

This is an Alternate Universe to my fanfiction, Reflection of the Truth. In that universe, the states (and Washington D.C.) don't remember themselves, due to an…accident. Also, in that universe, provinces and capitols don't exist. (Let's see if you can figure THAT out. I am aware that Washington D.C. is a capitol…but they don't exist. ;D)

Anyway, in this universe provinces and capitols exist. The Ontario here is based on iammatthewian's interpretation of Ontario's personality, and ctcsherry. D.C. is just what I think he would act like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the Ontario used here.

XXXxxxX(Washington D.C.)XxxxXXX

Alfred F. Jones, or Washington D.C., wished he knew more about the rules of human personification. He looked _exactly_ like America, half of the time he was mistaken for the nation. The funny thing is, none of his 'brothers' or 'sisters' (only the Carolinas, Dakotas, and Virginias were actually related) ever mistook him for America. There were a few minor differences between him and the country. He held himself in a high, intelligent way. Everything about him spoke of strictness and intelligence. America was a very intelligent person too, that was true, but he chose to hide it. D.C. held himself with an air of superiority, like an aristocrat. America sometimes said that he reminded the nation of Austria, but D.C. didn't really see it. Yes, the way they held themselves were similar, right down to the calm, strict expression, and their hairstyles were somewhat similar. (D.C. combed his hair neater to make himself a bit different from America, but Nantucket was still there.) And they were both musically talented, and were very reserved with money…but that was it!

And yet, no matter how different he made himself, the only people who didn't mistake him were his family. Hell, on more than one occasion Canada or England have mistaken him for America. There was one person, though, who always got it right.

His best friend, Oliver Stanly, the Province of Ontario.

They had been introduced to each other while they were still kids, and they immediately became inseparable. Even if Ontario was the most annoying, egotistical person on the planet, he still had a kind, thoughtful side when he really wanted to show it. If he truly cared about a person, he would do anything for them; D.C. knew that, Ontario had proven it many times. They balanced each other very well; D.C. kept Ontario in line and helped him become calmer and more level-headed, while Ontario helped D.C. let loose every once in a while.

They loved to tease each other, especially Ontario. He knew exactly which buttons to press to make D.C. snap. He loved comparing D.C. to Austria. (Which D.C. hated. He wasn't like that annoying, boring aristocrat! He knew how to have fun! He did it all the time!) This usually resulted in D.C. comparing Ontario to Quebec, or America. This usually resulted in arguments, which quickly devolved into immature name calling, and eventually ended up in a two-hour long video game session to finally resolve it all.

That wasn't the only thing that they clashed about, of course. When they began visiting each other all the time, Ontario always came to D.C. during the winter, for some odd reason. Whenever D.C. asked why, Ontario would always refuse to give an answer. Finally, one day D.C. decided to take Ontario to New York City, so they could tour around for a while. After all, Ontario needed a taste in American tourism. The whole day, Ontario looked scared, and he kept staring up at the sky, as if expecting it to rip open and rain fire on them. D.C. found himself getting concerned.

"What's wrong? I know New York City has a bad reputation, but nothing is going to happen." D.C. asked. Ontario shook his head, and they just continued walking. D.C. decided to let it drop. When Ontario didn't want to say anything, he wouldn't. Besides, if it _was_ the city's bad reputation, he would get used to it soon.

Then it began to snow. The flakes drifted down gently from the sky, not the heavy blizzard D.C. would expect from a northern state. Ontario froze in place, staring horrified at the sky. He went completely white, unable to move from fear.

"On-Oliver? Are you okay?" D.C. asked. Ontario blinked, and then shook his head.

"It's…snowing. I-you d-didn't say it would _snow!_" he whispered. D.C. stared, confused. Was this why Ontario always came over? Because he was afraid of snow? A slow, soft smile touched D.C.'s lips, and he walked over, taking Ontario's arm.

"Well, I didn't know you hated it! Come on, we can just head to a coffee shop or something." They began walking. Ontario latched onto D.C.'s arm, holding it in a death-grip. They were about the same height, but D.C. was a few inches taller. The snow began to fall heavier, and the wind began blowing it at them. D.C. didn't mind, he was used to it, but Ontario gripped his arm tighter, and shivered, either from fear or cold.

"We're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're gonna die!" he whispered, still not tearing his eyes away from the sky. D.C. didn't bother hiding his amusement, laughing softly as they continued walking. He finally broke as they entered the coffee shop, laughing out loud. Ontario finally released his arm, and glared at D.C.

"You live in _Canada_, yet you're afraid of snow." He laughed. Ontario continued glaring, sitting down at an empty table. D.C. sat down across from him, still smiling.

"I live in Ontario! It doesn't snow a lot there!" he snapped back. "It could _kill_ me! You've heard about blizzards, right?" he asked. D.C. rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but it was barely snowing outside, it wasn't a blizzard!" he argued. Ontario pressed his lips together.

"Well, I can't help it! Besides, snow is stupid anyway." Ontario replied, leaning back in his chair.

"You're only saying that because your crushing ego isn't letting you think otherwise." D.C. calmly stated. That did it. Ontario's eyes widened, and his mouth opened stupidly, then his jaw swung shut.

"Shut up! I don't have an ego, you do! You're the one who struts around like a stupid aristocrat, _Roderich!_" he snapped.

"Well, I don't go around bragging about the CN Tower all the time! You won't shut up about the 'glorious erection', at least _I _have taste!" he snapped back. A few heads turned toward them, but neither paid attention. Ontario smirked, leaning back in his chair, tipping it on two legs.

"You're just jealous that I'm so much bigger than you." He purred. His eyes were glittering with mirth, glowing with the hint of mischief they always held. D.C. felt a smirk play across his lips.

"And yet you never get any. That must say something about the way you use it…" D.C. replied, his voice trailing off at the end. Ontario narrowed his eyes, but the playful glint never left them. This was the way they became friends, their differences only made their relationship stronger.

They continued on like this, exchanging insults that meant nothing to either of them. Finally, they ended up laughing.

"Man…I haven't had this much fun since…" Ontario started. His voice broke off, and he looked down, fidgeting with the scarf he had wrapped around his neck, something he brought to 'protect' him from the snow. D.C. smiled.

"You're not still hung up on the frenchie, are you?" D.C. asked jokingly. Ontario hesitated. It was only for a split-second, but it was enough to nearly stop D.C.'s heart. Ontario grinned widely, and nearly laughed.

"Ha, me are you kidding, like I need him, I'm the freaking capital of Canada, I don't need that frog!" Ontario boasted, a huge smile lighting up his face. D.C. couldn't help but smile back, relieved. He had been so scared…

He wasn't quite sure when he first started liking Ontario, or even _why_ he did. He did know when he first realized that he did, though. It was when Ontario got married to Quebec. It had been the worst day of his life, seeing Ontario recite his vows, and then belong to someone else. He spent a very long time trying to decide exactly how he felt…

And he could only come to one conclusion. He was in love with Ontario. There was no way around it, he was in love with the most frustrating, egotistical, loud, obnoxious, sweet, thoughtful, funny, and most amazing man on the planet. And Ontario was married to Quebec.

But now they were divorced, and Ontario claimed that he had no feelings left for Quebec. If he was careful, if there was even the slightest chance that Ontario liked him back…he would have to try. There had to be some way to get Ontario to fall for him…any way.

He smiled at Ontario.

"If we have to wait out the storm, we might as well get some coffee." He said, standing up. Ontario stood up with him, their 'argument' already forgotten.

He just hoped that Ontario really was over Quebec. If he wasn't…D.C. didn't know what he was going to do.

xxxX(Ontario's POV)Xxxx

I smiled as I saw as we approached a big house. It was D.C.'s mansion. Normally I wouldn't have been so grateful to have a roof over my head, I mean it's not like I spend all my time indoors, it's just after the whole incident with the snow, I wasn't so comfortable with being outside. I practically jumped out of the car while it was still moving and ran to the house, though DC assured me many times that there was very slim chance they would see snow in Virginia.

"Ollie, calm down! It's not going to snow, you are safe," D.C. said as he parked the car, his voice was soft and low, trying to comfort me, but I ignored him and continued to run for the house, practically crashing into it, only to come to find that it was locked.

"Locked? Why the hell is the door locked Al? It's winter why is the door locked?" I shouted trying to open it but the knob resisted. Crap, crap, crap, I thought. It could snow at any minute. Was he trying to kill me? Is that why he locked the door?

"Relax," D.C. said walking up behind me. "This is still a city you know, you still have to lock you doors if you don't want to get…oh I don't know ROBBED," he said, unlocking the door. I was too freaked to say any backtalk, I just ran into the house like a cat in a thunderstorm, running straight to the couch and diving straight on to it.

"Ah warmth," I cooed snuggling deeper into the warm soft velvet couch. D.C. walked, at a slower pace, taking his winter gear off, and then came to sit next to me on the couch; he scooted closer and out his hand on my head, running his hand through my wavy hair. He absentmindedly looked away as his fingers seemed to twirl circles in my hair. His touch felt so good.

I looked up at him waiting for him to look at me, as he continued to stare off at the wall, sure enough after a few moment passed he looked down at my face and smile. I smiled back having got his attention. Normally, at this point he would tease me, but he didn't say a word. I waited for a moment, but nothing happened. Finally, I started a conversation.

"Hey, do you have any food in this place, I am starving!" I said. D.C.'s smile seemed to fall and then he got up, gripping his hand in what seemed like anger, wow dude needs to lighten up, I only asked for some food. He still wasn't looking at me.

"What do you want to eat?" D.C. called from the kitchen.

"Mmm, how about some Beaver tail," I shouted back.

"How about something American?" DC called back.

"Ugh, American?" I called back. "Are you trying to kill me?"

He chuckled. "Hey, we actually have some good food here!" he yelled at me. I rolled my eyes, glad that D.C. seemed happy again. I wasn't sure why, but it made me upset when he was angry.

"Sure right," I called back.

"Pancakes, then, your favorite? We could make some sort of breakfast for dinner thing." He called. "I know how much you love that."

"What? Mr. Perfect-Order-Strictness is going to break a rule by having a meal meant for the morning at night time, are you feeling alright, dude?" I joked. I heard him chuckle.

"I'm feeling just fine, better than fine, because you are here," he said warmly. I smiled. "For you, I would break any rule, I need to."

"Yeah you are my best friend too, buddy," I called back. I heard a pan crash in the kitchen, but I passed it off as nothing. He was probably having issues breaking a 'rule'. "You have real maple syrup, right? I'm not going to eat that fake crap."

"Psh," He said. "Of course, you think I just hang out with Alex (Maine) for his good looks, he gets me the real stuff, the good stuff." I chuckled; it was so cute when he tried to act Canadian. Then I noticed that I called D.C. '_cute.'_ D.C., my best friend, I froze, feeling a huge blush paint my cheeks. I decided to shove that thought to the back of my head, and just focus on something else. It meant nothing, nothing at all.

"Good," I said sitting up and throwing his Xbox on, and just played whatever game was in. within a few minutes, DC entered with two steaming plates. He handed me one, and then reclaimed his spot on the couch next to me. I looked down at my meal. Fried eggs, with microwave sausages and the large pancakes cooked to perfection. It was my favorite meal cooked to a tee. He even drowned my pancakes in syrup, just the way I liked, but DC has never really the one random acts of kindness, especially towards me, and I was his best friend. Why had he made this meal for me so perfectly? I shoved that thought away. He probably just making up to me for freaking me out with the snow, I will admit that he does owe me something. After all I am on vacation, I should be allowed to relax, if I wanted to freak out then I would have stayed up north with my siblings in Canada. I scarfed down the food, not letting him know how much I enjoyed it. The guy was a fantastic cook, (though he had nothing on me!) He, however, took his time eating savoring every bite like he was some food critic. God he was so uptight, I fought the urge to call him Roderich again. D.C. paused while eating and looked up at me. He blushed and then looked down at his napkin. I blinked.

"You've got some egg yolk on your face," he said holding the napkin up to face, just a short distance away from my face. The blush was still dusted across his face. I figured he was just embarrassed over having such a messy friend.

"Oh, hey thanks," I said, snatching the napkin away from him and then using it to wipe my mouth. His empty hand stayed frozen as he gazed at me for a few moments; before he finally retracted his hand and stared back at his food. He stayed silent for the rest of the meal, just picking at his food. I considered offering to eat it, but I decided not to. What was with him today? After I was finished, he picked up both of our plates and put them in the kitchen sink. I sprawled out on his couch, patting my stomach, I was stuffed. He came back and sat down beside me once again, in silence. I ignored it, and went back to the video game I was playing; he was in another one of his moods. It was best to just let him be. However it seemed that he was not going to just let the moment pass. Slowly, the silent anger he was emanating built up. He didn't say a word, and it was starting to irritate me. I almost wanted to offer to get him a piano, but it would probably just piss him off more.

Out of nowhere, he just shut off the T.V. For a moment, I stared at it in shock, and then whirled on him.

"What the hell, man?" I shouted throwing my controller down. "I was in the middle of a killing spree!" He didn't say anything; he didn't even look at me. He was shaking slightly, and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"What the hell is your problem man, you are acting like a total hoser!" I shouted.

"If you don't like me, then why don't you just tell me that to my face!" he finally shouted. His voice was raw and strained, filled with some kind of emotion I couldn't recognize. "Don't just ignore me and make seem like even more of a fool!" I was confused by what he was saying. Don't like him? Had I not just called him my best friend? And how the hell was I making him seem like a fool? I hadn't done anything to him, yet while I felt almost angered in return to his sudden anger, a deeper emotion took hold. I was upset, hurt by his sudden accusations. But there was something deeper, like I had just been punched in the gut.

"I have no freaking idea what the hell you are talking about!" I yelled at him still confused by his sudden rage. His eyes flashed.

"Like hell you don't! What did you think I was doing all freaking day? The hints I have dropped, making your favorite meal perfectly, hell I have even been calling you Ollie for the last hour and a half! You are going to tell me you didn't even notice that!" he shouted looking away from me in disgust. I still had no clue what he was talking about, I mean sure I noticed all the things he had just listed, but what did they all have to do with each other? What was he getting at?

"Notice what? Seriously dude; I have no idea what you are talking about! What did I think? I thought you were being a good friend, and I thought the nickname was cool, but what does all of this have to do with anything? What does it have to do with why you are angry with me?" I shouted back at him, demanding an explanation. His blue eyes widened, and he looked completely shocked.

"You really have no idea?" he asked.

"No, that's what I've been trying to tell you!" I snapped back. My voice was still loud, and a bit harsh. He sat down, once again not saying a word.

"What were you trying to tell me? Dude, I don't pick up on details." I said. He snorted.

"I know, I'm sorry that I over-estimated you." He replied. I glared at him, and a smile touched his lips.

"Just tell me, I don't care. I won't judge, I'm your best friend." I told him. He shifted on the couch, and then he looked up again.

"I think it would be easier if I showed you." He said. His eyes glowed with something…hope, fear, and another thing hiding in their depths. I couldn't help but stare.

Without another word he scooted closer to me on the couch, getting too close for it to be friendly. He brought his face closer to mine. What the hell was he doing, he was my best friend? I tried to ignore the beautiful, sparkling look in his gorgeous blue eyes. What was he doing? I lowered myself on the couch, laying my head on the arm of the sofa, trying to escape his advances. No, this wasn't supposed to happen! He was my best friend, I couldn't let him do this to me, I didn't want him to become like Quebec. I wanted to fight it but I couldn't help how my body seemed to respond him. As he lowered himself down so that his body was now inches away from my own. He smiled at me politely as he brought his face closer to mine. I wanted to fight it more, I wanted to push him off me and tell him know that it wasn't right, but I couldn't at the most I turned my face away, a bright blush flashing across my cheeks. My heart took off in my chest, thudding almost painfully fast.

"W-w-what are you d-doing?" I was able to stutter out, barely above the sound of a whisper. Somehow he was able to hear me, and he chuckled, but continued, hunting for what he really desired. He then lightly pressed his body against mine and the use one of his hands to turn my face so I was now facing him. He stared deeply into my eyes never letting go of my gaze, he used his other hand to hold himself so that not all of his weight was laying on me. He closed his eyes lightly, his cheeks turning the color of the petals of pink roses. He used his free hand to intertwine his fingers in my wavy hair. His fingers lightly pet my Canadian curl, the one I had inherited from my father. I wanted to pull away and tell him that this was enough, but then a thought came in to my head. I didn't have to pull away. I didn't have to ignore how I was feeling. I didn't have to pretend I did not like what DC was doing. I wasn't with Jean! He wasn't Quebec, I didn't have to be careful with him, because it wasn't going to end the same way! I didn't need Quebec to live my life, so I shouldn't feel guilty for allowing myself to feel for another man.

"Are you alright with this?" he asked. His voice was soft and gentle, his lips barely an inch above mine. His eyes, the color of the sky, were filled with concern, and what almost looked like guilt. Somehow, that single look conveyed so many emotions, so many things that not one person could express. I knew my answer even before I really had a chance to think it out.

"Yes." I whispered back. He looked almost surprised, and relief lit his eyes up. His breath ghosted along my lips, and a sudden spark of courage lit up in my chest. I leaned up, pressing my mouth against his.

I felt the feelings explode inside of me. They weren't the same as the ones I had felt with Jean; they were larger and much more explosive. It was like they were fireworks finally letting free. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, tasting the sweet taste of maple on his breath, I wanted more. I felt his lips pull into a smile underneath my kiss. I knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, and closer. I could hear a sound in the background, it sound like ringing bells, but louder, too loud. Al pulled away gasping, laughing.

"I wonder who that could be?" he said getting off of me and walking towards the door. That is when I realized what the sound was the doorbell. "You alright?" Al asked pausing before he left the room to check the door.

I meant for it to come out a bit more romantic, I meant to make a wiseass remark and possibly return the moment to the light mood it was earlier, but the words seemed to just rush out like a flood. "I love you." I said. I paused trying to feel the moment and find out if I had taken it too far. For a moment, the room was heavy with silence. Three simple words carried so much in them, so many emotions that I knew where true. He faced me, and I saw a smile glowing away on his face. He never broke form, his aristocrat nature made sure of that, but I saw the pure, uncontained relief and joy hiding under his face.

"Thanks for catching up," he said leaving the room now. I smiled, feeling the electric feelings of love shock through my body. I grabbed the remote and went back to playing my game. Everything was right now.

From the next room, I heard his voice, soft and scared. He was too afraid to say it to my face.

"I love you too, Oliver."

xxxX(Fast Forward Two months)Xxxx

"C'mon," he said taking my hands, smile as I felt the jolts of excitement course through my veins with his touch. This was a whole new world being in love again, even after my marriage I thought it was impossible to ever experience anything better than being with Quebec. Now I was feeling something I had never felt before, I was feeling pure bliss.

"I want to show you something," he said as he led me to my sliding door leading to my backyard. My steps became heavier as I saw the light flakes fall to the ground, I wanted nothing but to run back in to the bed room, where I would be safe from the cold. I ignored the burning feeling that entered my chest, and I shut my eyes as the screaming echoed through my head. He saw me stop as I pulled my hand away from his. It was the worst when I was in my home when the snow came, that is when everything really came back. Pictures of Matthew entered my memory, tears falling from his eyes and blood covering his face.

"_Daddy_?" the voice in my head echoed, bringing back the pain.

"No," I said. "No, I will not go out there I will not! You know I am afraid of the snow!" I cried fight the tears. He put his arm around, as he tried to comfort me.

"Ollie," Al said. "It really isn't that bad. Snow can be beautiful; it's one of the main reasons why I love coming here to see you. You are so beautiful," he said as he caressed my cheek, I felt them heat underneath his touch. "Let me help you." He stepped behind me and put his hands over his eyes, his ring felt cold against my face. I closed my eyes underneath his hands, and put everything in his hand. "Alright, just walk where I tell you to."

"O-ok," I said.

"Just trust me, Oliver; you have nothing to be afraid of. I am never going to let anything hurt you. If it becomes too much, I'm taking you back inside, okay?" he asked. Warmth touched my chest at his words. I knew they were true, and I knew the snow wasn't _really_ going to hurt, but 1812 burned bright in my mind.

"I-I, trust you," I told him. I felt one of his hands move from my face, and then I heard the sliding door open as he lead me outside. I felt the cold air nip at my skin. My heart began to speed as I thought of the snow; my stomach began to twirl in to knocks. I felt like my eyes would start to tear, but I tried to keep them dry. Be a man, I told myself, don't break down in front of Al. As I felt myself walk out on to my covered deck I was overwhelmed with the screams as they went louder and louder, the heat in my chest got hotter and hotter and hotter! I couldn't breathe, I saw the flames in front of me, and I saw D.C., his body in the burning building, he was crying. No, no, no, I wanted to shout. Not him, not him, he is here with me! He is not there he is here, standing with me. I lifted my hand and grabbed Alfred's hand. I won't let go, I thought, I won't let go, he will be here with me! I will not lose him! I saw D.C. and Matthew as they were in the burning building, I saw their look of terror and I saw as my father crying. I saw me, a younger me, crying, with my clothes covered in blood, their blood, his blood. No, no, that is not what happened! I told myself it is not. I saw as the snow continued to fall, turning the color of blood and tried to exit out of my own mind, no, no this wasn't true. THIS WASN'T REAL!

With that I felt Al's hand lift off my face and my eyes fly open, my blue eyes finally taking in the world around me. I saw the white flakes float down landing on my face, all of the picture leaving, for once my mind was blank, and I felt the tears come to my eyes. I free, I lifted my hand to the magic that seemed to be falling from the sky, and then I turned to Al and laughed, this was so amazing.

"I love you so much," I said as I took him in to my arms. I pushed my lips against his, as hard as I could. For years my siblings had made fun of my fear, Quebec even tortured me with it, but not D.C., he actually helped me, he made me see the beautiful world the way he could, and I knew he was the one I wanted to be with, I would never let him go.

I felt his arms around my waist, and the warmth contrasting to the chill around me. I felt the cold sting of snowflakes on my cheeks, and I felt his chest pressing against mine. I swear I felt his heart beating, and I felt the warmth of his blush heating my face. It was like a dream. If it was, I never wanted to wake up.

We stayed like that for a long time. With the warmth of each other, the chill of the snow, and I never wanted to be anywhere else. This was the man I loved, and the one I would always love, and the one I always wanted to be with.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N so, how do you like it? Expect more stories with this pairing in the future. XD This is our OTP, for realz.

Anyway, please review~!


End file.
